


back to the place where I belong

by helsinkibaby



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Het, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the seaQuest returns from Hyperion after being lost at sea with all hands for ten years, Jonathan goes to find Katie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the place where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> The 1_million_words comment fic prompt last week was "unexpected". Between that and my own unexpected find of seaQuest fic on here that I thought was long since disappeared from the internet, I was inspired to write this fic that has been noodling around in my head for, no joke, almost 20 years!

Katie's home is not what Jonathan expected. For starters, it's a house rather than the apartments he remembers, and it's in the suburbs whereas the Katie he knew preferred to live in the city. It's another reminder for him that while he doesn't feel any older, for her ten years have passed, ten years where she believed that he and all their friends aboard seaQuest were dead. 

He's not sure if surprising her today is the best thing to do; he just knows he doesn't want to go another day without seeing her. 

He knocks on the door and waits and it takes every bit of his military training not to turn and walk away. Then it's too late because he hears footsteps and the door is opening and she is standing in front of him. 

Katie. 

She doesn't look that much older than he remembers, the main difference being that her hair is longer now, falling down past her shoulders. Her eyes are the same bewitching blue that he remembers and they flare wide when she recognises him. She gasps, hands going to her mouth in shock and tears flood her eyes. 

"Hi, Katie," is all he can think of to say and it breaks the spell because the next thing he knows her arms are around his neck and she's holding him tightly, body pressed against his and just like that, he's home. 

"It's really you," he hears her saying into his neck. "I can't... I saw the news but I didn't... I couldn't..."

"It's me, Katie." One of his hands cups the back of her head, the other is splayed across her back and he gives into temptation, buries his head in her hair for a long moment. "It's me."

He can tell from the tremor of her shoulders that she is crying softly and his own eyes feel none too dry either. "You're alive," she says softly, giddily and he feels a laugh bubbling up in his chest. She pulls back first, stares at him hungrily, her hands going to his cheeks, touching him, studying him and more tears slip down her face. He wants to brush them away but a third voice stops him. 

"Mom?"

Katie jumps, turns and Jonathan follows her gaze. His jaw drops when he sees a boy standing there, staring at him because he knows that face - it's his face, the same one he's seen staring out from dozens of baby photographs. He stares at the boy - at his son, he marvels - then he looks down at Katie. Her tears have stopped, but more out of fear, he thinks, than anything. 

"He's nine," she tells him. "I found out three weeks after you went missing."

The math quickly falls into place in his head and he nods, smiles. "Thank you," he says and then he does what he's wanted to do since he woke up in a hotel room shower and he found out where and when he was. 

He kisses her. 

Not for long, but long enough to be a promise of more to come. 

When he pulls back, he looks back at the boy who is looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, but also like he can't take his eyes off Jonathan. 

Jonathan knows the feeling. 

"Jon," Katie says and he realises with a start that she's not talking to him. "This is your dad."

Jonathan walks towards him, expecting a handshake but to his surprise, he gets a hug instead. He hears Katie close the front door and he smiles as he feels her arms go around them both. 

They've got a lot of catching up to do. 


End file.
